


To Protect Her

by bettername2come



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Ravenswood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Caleb watches Hanna drive away, he hopes that maybe she'll be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect Her

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen all of Ravenswood, but I've only seen the first two seasons of Pretty Little Liars. I prefer Ravenswood, but I really like the Haleb relationship, so here we are.

Another secret. Another lie. Another vow to protect her. Another goodbye that never gets easier.

Between the gunshots and the ghosts, and the four friends who share a secret with someone who’s not quite as gone as you might think, Caleb can’t help but think that he and Hanna are perfect for each other. They both are constantly putting the people they love in danger. 

Caleb can’t let Hanna get hurt because of him. She’s safer in Rosewood, where the psychotic killers are at least human. She’s safer if she stays there, if she doesn’t believe him. And someday, when he’s through helping Miranda and breaking the pact, he’ll come back to her.


End file.
